Texting
by 80person27
Summary: When Tsuna connects with two of his old friends he starts texting them nonstop and one of them puts something that Yamamoto doesn't like that one bit. After awhile Tsuna decided to invite them over for some fun at a festival.
1. Chapter 1

**And here's number three. Now this one will have some stuff I like in it and will have mentions of two characters from different animes. Now please enjoy this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1: **Texting

It was a wonderful day in Nammimori. We find a lone brunet walking down the street and is not really paying much attention to where he was going. Usually the brunet would be walking with a bomber and a baseball player, but they had other stuff to do. Now the reason why he wasn't paying attention was because he was on his phone, texting. Who? We will never...you'll find out later. Being who he is and the fact he wasn't looking where he was going, Tsuna almost ran into everything he passed by if not for his hyper intuition. He was almost to school when his H.I. was going off, he was about to see what it was, but was to late and ended up getting hit by another body.

"Ow." He said as he rubbed his head and layed on the ground.

"Oh. Sorry, Sawada!" A voice boomed. Tsuna already knew who it was.

"It's fine, onii-san. It was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going." Tsuna said, grabbing Ryohei's out stretched hand.

"Huh? Where are Yamamoto and octopus head?" The boxer asked, seeing that the usual three was missing two.

"Yamamoto had baseball practice and I don't know where Gokudera-kun is." Tsuna replied. Then both heard a buzz and looked down to see Tsuna's phone on the ground.

"Ah! You dropped this! Ryohei said as he picked it up. It buzzed again. "Kuroi?" He said as he looked at the name. "Who's that?"

"She is one of my friends from when I was a kid." Tsuna said, taking his phone back. They both started to head for the school. I was texting her and one of my other friends when I bumped into you." He explained while texting and being moved by Ryohei so he doesn't hit any other people. "I just got their numbers and I've been texting them."

"How are you extremely texting and not running into anything?" Ryohei asked as he moved him again.

"Hyper Intuition." Tsuna said plainly.

* * *

****

As they finally made it to Tsuna's class, without hitting anybody or anything, they said bye to each other and Tsuna went inside. He walked over to his desk and brought out his phone again. For about ten minutes he just sat there, texting. That is when Gokudera came in out of breath and sweaty.

"10th! I am so sorry for not walking you to school! I have failed you as a-!"

"He's not paying attention to you." Gokudera turned to see Kyoko and Hana standing there, looking at him. "Ever since he came in here all he's done is text." Hana said, pointing to the still texting brunet.

"Um...10th?" He got no reply.

"See." Then the door opened again and they heard a voice that irked one of them, made another smile and made the last one mutter something,

"Hey guys!" It was Yamamoto. He walked over to them. "Hey Tsuna!" The brunet just continued to text.

"He's not paying attention, baseball idiot." Gokudera said, looking at Yamamoto. "Apparently he's been texting for a while and isn't paying attention to other stuff." Yamamoto got a frown on his face, thinking that his brunet would rather text someone else than talk to him...and their friends. He than got an idea and a mischievous grin that shocked, and slightly scared, the others. He walked up behind Tsuna while the others just stared at him in confusion. When he got behind Tsuna he took a deep breath and put his hands just above the smaller one's shoulders.

"Who're you texting, Tsuna!?" He said loudly and calmed his hands onto Tsuna's shoulders.

"Hieeeeeee!" Tsuna screamed and accedentally threw his phone in the air, which was caught by Yamamoto. Tsuna heard a laugh and quickly turned around to see Yamamoto standing there, phone in hand and a grin on his face. "Yamamoto!?"

"Hey Tsuna! Who are you texting?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the phone.

"Give it back!" Tsuna tried to get his phone back, but was to short.

And if you're wondering why Gokudera isn't trying to blow Yamamoto up, then it's because when Yamamoto to Tsuna's phone, Bianchi walked in saying that he had forgot his lunch. So the bomber fainted at the sight of his sister and her posion cooking.

"Haha! Nope!" Suddenly they heard a vibrating sound and saw that Tsuna got another text. Yamamoto opened the phone, while still keeping it away from Tsuna, looked at who it was from, then looked at the text. When he saw what it said, he got a serious look on his face, then was about to delete it when out of nowhere Tsuna snatched his phone back. "Give me the phone, Tsuna." He said in a serious tone.

"No."

"Tsuna, give me the phone." He said, now getting irritated.

"N-no." Tsuna stuttered. He was starting to get a little scared when he saw Yamamoto's fists start to clench. Taking a deep breath, Yamamoto just clicked his tounge, turned away, went to his desk and sat there with a dark aura around him. Tsuna watched as one of his best friends started sulking. He opened the phone to see what got Yamamoto acting like that and saw it was from his other friend, Okumura. He looked at the text and got a massive blush on his face.

_I love you._

* * *

****

After the whole texting thing Yamamoto had been avoiding Tsuna for the whole day. Having enough of this, Tsuna decided to talk to his friend about it.

"Yamamoto!" Hearing his name being call the boy decided to start running, knowing that Tsuna couldn't keep up with him. "Wait!" Just as he was about to turn, there was a shot that almost hit the baseball player. Yamamoto was shocked and ended up on his butt. 'What was that?' Tsuna thought. He looked up and saw a certain fedora on the roof of one of the school buildings. 'Reborn?'

'Damn it!' Yamamoto thought as he tried to quickly get up to start running again. Just a s he was about to get up he was tackled back into the ground.

"No you don't!" Tsuna said from atop his guardian. "I'm not getting off until you hear me out!" He said with a massive blush from being on top of the other.

"Fine." Yamamoto said with a sigh. They both got up and ended up laying against the wall. Yamamoto layed his back on the wall and stretched his legs out while Tsuna just sat next to him with his legs to his chest, his arms on his knees and his head in his arms. There was an awkward silence between them that only got worse as the time went on.

"Can I ask you something?" Tsuna said, getting a nod from the other. "Why did you get mad when you read what the text said?" Yamamoto just turned his head and mumbled something. "What? I couldn't hear you." Tsuna said, getting closer.

"I said I don't know." Yamamoto said with a small blush. Tsuna just gave him a confused look. Yamamoto just sighed and ruffled his hair. "I don't know why I got mad. I just...did. I didn't like that they put that. It just made me really mad. I mean what if they don't mean it? Or if they just want something from you? I don't know who they are!" He said with his voice rising with each sentence. Tsuna just stared at him for a few seconds before he started giggling, which turned into full blown laughter. "What?" Now Yamamoto was the confused one.

"Baka." Tsuna said, lightly hitting Yamamoto on the head. "He's a friend from when I was a kid, I know he wouldn't do anything bad. Plus, one of his friends took his phone and sent that as a joke. Even if he did put that himself, he would only mean it in a friendly way or a brotherly way." Yamamoto got a massive blush from thinking how dumb he was being. Tsuna got up and stretched his arm out. "Come on. The day is over and Gokudera-kun is probably going crazy since he doesn't know where I'm at." Yamamoto smiled and gladly took the hand.

"10th!" They both turned to see Gokudera round the corner and rush at them with crazy speed. "I am so sorry I couldn't find you!" He said, banging his head on the ground multiple times.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I just need to talk to Yamamoto for a minute. Please get up before you get brain damage." He said as he and Yamamoto sweat-dropped. Doing as he was told (like a good little doggy) he got up. "Come on. Let's go." They all started walking away.

"Hey, Tsuna." The brunet looked at Yamamoto. "Are we ever going to meet that friend of yours?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Tsuna.

'That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe I should text both of them.' Tsuna thought with a smile.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I liked making a jealous Yamamoto. It was very fun. So until whenever, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter to this. I'm glad that some people like it. Just a heads-up, pretty much all these chapters will be short. Sorry. Anyways, let's just get started.**

**Diclaimer: **I don't own KHR

**Chapter 2: **Call

"So you can over on the weekend?...Great! I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Who was that, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he and Gokudera walked up to his desk.

"Oh. That was Kuroi-chan. I just finished talking to her and she said that she can come over on the weekend. I was just about to call Okumura-kun to see if he can come here." Tsuna said as he was about to call.

"Oh. He's the one who's friends sent that text, right?" Yamamoto asked with a smile that both started to sweat at.

"U-um...Yeah?"

"Great! I'd like to meet him and his friends!" Yamamoto said.

'Maybe I shouldn't invite him...For his sake.' Tsuna thought with a sweat-drop. Deciding it was better to just call him, Tsuna pressed send and started talking on the phone. "Hey, it's me. I wanted to know if you can come to Namimori over the weekend. Kuroi-chan is coming here and we can all hang out. I want you to meet my new friends."

'I hope he doesn't try anything.' Yamamoto thought. 'But Tsuna did say they were just friends. Heck, he basically said they were like brothers. Wait! So does that mean I have to get his approval to see if I can ask Tsuna out? No. I'll just do that after school. I hope he says yes. I've finally got enough courage to ask him out.'

"Really? Great! I'll see you then! Okay, bye!" Tsuna pressed end and closed his phone. "He said that he can come over." He said with a smile. "This is going to be great! I'm going to have my childhood friends and you guys here! This weekend is going to be great!"

"Ha ha. Yeah." Yamamoto said as he started to sweat a little bit.

"I'm honored to meet old friends of the 10th!" Gokudera said with a looked in his eyes that showed them he was just going to be a kiss-up. That's when the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, listen up! This weekend some of the student here will be having a bake sale at the festival in Nammimori park. The teachers have decided that for the rest of the week all of the first and second year students will be helping in setting everything up."

'That's right! I forgot that we're having the festival this weekend! That's means we can all go together! This really will be great!' Tsuna thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

As the day went on Tsuna would continue to talk about his old friends and talk about how much fun they would have together. They finally reached the end of the day. We now find Yamamoto walking up to Tsuna's desk.

"Hey, Tsuna. I wanted to know if you want to go o-"

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna turned to see Kyoko walking up to them while Yamamoto looked sad, but also turned.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Hey, I hear that some of your childhood friends are coming over the weekend. Is that true?" The brunette asked the brunet.

"Yeah. But where did you near that?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn-kun told me, Chrome-chan and onii-chan." Kyoko said with the two nodding.

"10th!"

"Hurry, let's go!" Tsuna quickly said as he packed his stuff and the three ran out of the room. Once they got out them ran and turned a corner. Tsuna peaked his head out and saw Gokudera go the opposite way.

"What was that all about?" Yamamoto asked.

"Gokudera-kun has been bugging me this whole day. He's been asking what Kuroi-chan and Okumura-kun like and what they don't." Tsuna said with a sigh.

'He probably wants to get on their good side.' Kyoko and Yamamoto thought with a sweat-drop.

"Well anyways. What were you guys planning on doing on the weekend?" Kyoko asked as they started walking out of the building.

"I thought that I would ask them if they wanted to go to the festival with Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and I. Now I, thinking of not really inviting Gokudera-kun." He said.

"Good idea." The other two said.

"You want, you, Chrome and onii-san and come with us." Tsuna said.

"Okay! I'll tell them. I'll get back to you on their answer." She said as she left.

"Bye!"

"Hey, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he started to sweat a little.

"Oh yeah! I need to find out what we're gonna do when we go! I'll see you late. I need to go! Bye Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as he ran off.

"...Bye." He said back with a sad voice. 'Damnit! This was my chance.' He just sighed and started to walk home. 'Maybe I can call him.'

**_End Chapter_**

**And there's that. Hehehe. I just wanted to mess with Takeshi. I feel bad, but also good about doing that. And just so you know, and so I don't end up getting yelled at, both Mato and Rin are coming in next chapter. Please don't hate me! Well now I'm gonna go. So, until whenever, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

****We finally get them in here! Let's start this thang!****

****Disclaimer: ****Don't own anything!

**Chapter 3: **Meeting

"I can't wait!" Tsuna said as he stood in front of his house with Yamamoto and Gokudera also with him.

"Maa maa. Calm down, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a sweat-drop. 'He looks cute when he gets excited.' Realizing what he thought, Yamamoto got some pink oh his cheeks. He looked at brunet and saw he was looking at his phone.

"They're almost here!" Tsuna practically squealed, making them all sweat-drop. They heard something coming closer and saw a car driving towards them. The car stopped and one of the doors opened. Before he knew what had happened, Tsuna was tackled into a hug. He looked down and saw a head of black hair in two pig tails. "Kuroi-chan!" He hugged the person back. Five more people came out of the car.

"I already told you to call me Mato." The girl said as he stepped back and pouted. "Anyways, I'm glad I can finally see you again!" She exclaimed happily. "You've grown taller than me!"

"I know! Now the only person least is Okumura-kun." Tsuna said as he looked around.

"You know he's going to get on your case if you call him that." Mato said.

"Ahem!" They both turned to see both Tsuna's friends and the people from the car looking at them.

"Hehe, sorry. We forgot you were there." Mato said.

"Kya! Kuroi-san! It's been so long!" They turned to the door and saw Nana there. She ran up to of the older woman.

"Nana-san! It really has been a long time!" The two mothers went inside the house, making the others sweat-drop.

"It is an honor to meet you, tenth's friend!" Gokudera exclaimed as he bowed in front of Mato.

"Hayato, you're embarrassing Tsuna." The bomber froze and started to sweat like crazy, the next thing he knew he was face to face with Bianchi. He fell to the floor while holding his stomach. "What am I going to do with you?" Bianchi sighed as she dragged him away.

"Aaaaaaanyways...I didn't know you were going to bring your friends." Tsuna said, looking at Mato.

"Yeah. They wanted to meet you and Rin too!" She said. That's when they heard a loud noise rushing towards them. They all turned to see a small bus rushing at them. "Move out of the way!" They all ran inside the gates before the bus could crush them. It screeched to a stop right in front of the house.

"Who the hell have Shura alcohol!?" They heard a voice yell from inside the bus.

"She already had it, idiot!" Another voice yelled. The door opened and four people came tumbling out.

"Get off of me!" The person at the bottom yelled. When they had all gotten off the person said person was tackled into a hug. "Hmph!"

"Rin!" Mato exclaimed as she slammed into him.

"Mato!? Is that really you, Mato!?" The guy, Rin, said in astonishment.

"Yup!"

"Okumura-kun!" Looking ahead, Rin saw Tsuna jogging up to him.

"Tsuna!?" The brunet nodded his head. "What did I tell you about calling me Okumura?"

"Hehehe. Sorry." Tsuna said sheepishly.

"I told you he would get like this." Mato said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah. Guess you were right."

"AHEM!" The three turned around and saw their friends with a pissed off look.

"You can't even reintroduce me, nii-san?"

"Yukio-nii!" The two younger ones said as they gave him a hug.

"Hey there you two. Long time no see." The glasses wearing boy said.

"How about we take this conversation inside?" Reborn said, coming out of nowhere.

"A baby?" They all questioned. Even so, they all started to walk inside the house when something ran out of the house ans tackled Tsuna to the ground.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as the lion cub started licking him like crazy.

"Did you forget, dame-Tsuna. Natsu has the same feeling as you. It just shows how happy you are to see your friends again." Reborn said. Both Rin and Mato frowned at hearing what the baby had called their friend.

"Hey...is that a lion cub?" One of the girls that came with Mato asked.

"Well...um..." None of them knew what to say.

'Rin! Rin! His mane is on fire!' Kuro yelled as he tried to jump and reach the lion cub. Looking closely, Rin noticed that what he said was true.

"Oi. Tsuna. Why is his mane on fire?... And his tail?" Rin asked. All eyes were on the sweating boy.

"why does your cat have two tails?" The same girl asked.

"Maa maa. Calm down." Yamamoto said as he swung an arm around the brunet's shoulder. "His dad got him a lion cub as a pet for his last birthday." Rin and Mato glared at the arm that was around their childhood friend's shoulder.

"Will if that's the case, then it's fine!" Rin said loudly as he out a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and knocked Yamamoto's arm away.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go inside!" Mato said as she got between Tsuna and his rain guardian. She grabbed his arm and the two started to pull the brunet inside. Yamamoto was a little shocked, but got over it and walked inside, followed by the others.

"Let's start with introductions, ne?" Tsuna asked as they all got comfortable in the living room.

"Yeah! Let's introduce ourselves, then who we brought." Mato said, getting some mutters from others. "I'll start. My name is Kuroi Mato! These are my friends, Takanashi Yomi, Koutari Yuu, and Izuriha Kagari!"

"Hi." Yomi said with a small wave.

"Hi." Yuu said.

"Hi." Kagari said, looking somewhat bored.

"Right! Now it's my turn. My name is Okumura Rin. These are my friends."

"We're not friends." Two of them muttered.

"Suguro Ryuji, Moriyama Shiemi, Kamiki Izumo, Miwa Konekomaru, Shima Renzo and Kirigakure Shura. Then there's my...pet, Kuro, and little brother, Yukio." Rin said.

"Oi." Suguro said simply.

"Hello!" Shiemi happily said.

"Hi." Izumo said plainly.

"Hello." Konekomaru said.

"Hello ladies." Shima said, looking at the females.

"Hey there!" Shura said with a grin and a wave.

'Hi!' Kuro mentally said, but it came out as a meow. (or Nya...I don't know. Just leave me alone *starts crying*)

"Hello." Yukio said politely.

"I guess it's my turn. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. These two are my friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato." The brunet said.

'He must heal quickly.' The others thought, remembering Bianchi taking him away. The two were about to greet the others, but stopped when Tsuna froze. They all gave him questioning looks.

"A shiver just ran down my spine."

"Kufufu. You didn't invite me to this little gathering. I am hurt, Tsunayoshi." Both Yamamoto and Gokudera also froze. Everyone was looking around to see where the voice was coming from. A mist started to form in the house.

"What the...? How is there mist in here?" Izumo asked.

"Kufufu. Illusions...or real illusions... From one illu-"

"Open the window!" Tsuna exclaimed. Being the closer one, Suguro opened it. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera started blowing the mists out the window.

"Ohya? That was very rude of you." They all quickly turned to see a guy with pineapple hairstyle.

"Where the heck did he come from!?" They all exclaimed.

"EXTREME!" Gokudera looked ready to blow something up. The door slammed open and everyone jumped. "Sawada! Are you're extreme friends here!?"

"Gyahahahahahaha! Lambo-san is back!" Now even Yamamoto looked irritated. That's when they saw both Sasagawa's, Lambo, Futa, I-pin, Bianchi, with goggles, Chrome, Haru and Enma enter the house.

'Wasn't she already in the house?' They thought, looking at Bianchi.

"Sorry for intruding." Chrome and Enma said with a small bow.

"Um...Tsuna?... Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, looking at his frozen friend.

"If they're here... That means _he _might come here..." Tsuna said as he started to shake. Everyone just stared at him in confusion, yet again.

"Who are you tal-"

"Why are you herbivores crowding?" They all turned to the window to see none other than Hibari. "I will have to bite you all to death." He said as he raised his tonfas. Tsuna looked at who was closest to him and saw that it was Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto..." The baseball player looked to his friend. "Good night." He ended up fainting in the other's arms.

'So these are Tsuna's friends...?' Rin and Mato thought with sweat-drops. They saw how crazy everything got in an instant and let out a giggle/chuckle. 'At least we got to meet them.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. I _FINALLY  _ ** ** updated this. Sorry if in this chapter, and later ones, people seem ooc. Haven't really written more than khr characters. Well next time we get ready for the festival so remember to not wear ten pounds of clown makeup. Well that's all I have to say. Until whenever, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We _finally _get another chapter. Sorry it's been awhile, but I kinda just was too lazy to make more. *bows deeply* I'm very sorry for that. On another note, I have recently finished the anime Mirai Nikki, or Future Diary, and was shocked at the lack of (and by that I mean _absolutely no) _crossovers with KHR. So you can expect a crossover with those two. NOW LET'S _FINALLY _GET TO THIS NEW CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: **Getting Ready

'Urg. What happened?' Tsuna thought as he started to open his eyes.

"Oi, he's waking up!" Fully opening his eyes, Tsuna saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Hm? What happened?" The brunet asked.

"Hibari and Mukuro came in and you ended up fainting." Reborn stated.

"Where are they now?" Tsuna asked, looking around.

"They left to go fight somewhere." The baby answered.

"Man, Tsuna. You have some weird friends." Rin said, looking as Ryohei was screaming at the top of his lungs, Lambo running around, I-Pin chasing Lambo and Chrome and Enma trying to blend in with the wall so they won't be noticed.

"You're one to talk." Kagari said as they looked to see Shima flirting with some of the girls, as Bianchi threatened him with a plate of poison cooking, Suguro and Gokudera yelling at Ryohei to shut up, Shura raiding Tsuna's fridge and Natsu and Kuro talking to each other.

'Do they even understand each other?' Tsuna thought with a sweat-drop. He looked around and saw that a certain baseball player wasn't there. "Where's Yamamoto?"

"He went to the car and bus to help Konekomaru and Yukio get everyone's stuff." Rin said as he helped the brunet up. That's when the door opened and they turned to see a sweating Yamamoto, Yukio and Konekomaru come in with a ton of luggage hanging off of their bodies and some behind them.

"Thanks for helping." Yukio panted out sarcastically as the three collapsed on the floor.

"You're welcome." Most of them replied. The ones who didn't, who were Tsuna, Chrome, Enma, Shiemi, Yomi and Futa, just sweat-dropped at hearing the other reply.

"Heh heh heh. That all looks heavy." Faster than anyone thought was possible, Tsuna and Gokudera dragged the three at the door inside, threw all the luggage inside and slammed the door on a certain albino.

"Reborn! What is he doing here!?" Tsuna whisper-yelled as he and Gokudera had their backs to the door.

"I invited him here." Was all the baby said.

"Tsuna, who was that?" Mato asked, escaping Shima's flirtation.

"O-oh! It's nobody!" He said as there was a knocking on the door.

"I can hear you! That wasn't very nice, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran said from behind the door. He continued to knock and by now everyone was wondering what was going on. "I just came by to tell you that I was going to the festival!" Tsuna froze while Gokudera was panicing and looking ready for war.

"If you faint again, I'll shoot you." Reborn said.

"I'll be going then! See ya later!" They heard retreating footsteps and when it was completely gone Tsuna opened the door. He saw that the other Sky user was gone, but left a little present. On the floor was a bag of marshmallows with a note attached to it. He picked it up and read the note.

_Can't wait to see your friends at the festival. XD_

_Sincerity, Byakuran_

_P.S. Try not to be _too _oblivious at the festival_

'What does he mean by that?' Tsuna thought. 'And what was with that face...?' He added with a sweat-drop.

"So that means that everyone is coming, huh." Yamamoto said with a laugh. 'I hope they don't mess it up for me. I'm even more anxious now that Tsuna's old friends are here.' He thought. Being the oblivious brunet he was, Tsuna didn't notice that the other was standing closer than usual. Or maybe because his rain guardian had a habit of invading his personal space and he got use to it. From Rin and Mato's view, it looked like Yamamoto was standing just _a little _too close to Tsuna. So they decided to do something about it. "This'll be gr-"

"Ne, Tsuna. Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Rin asked as he got between the two and put an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yeah! He's right! Since the festival is later, we might as well start getting ready!" Mato said as she blocked the brunet's other side. Seeing what they were doing, some of their friends sweat-dropped, others had questioning looks and Yamamoto had a frown.

"Aren't we going to go like this?" Tsuna asked.

"No. We finally get to see each other again and you want us to go to a festival looking like this!?" Mato asked (exclaimed). "We brought everything we need for this. So that's why we need to get ready. Do you get it?"

"I guess so. But I don't really have anything-"

"It's on your bed." Reborn said, cutting Tsuna off.

"Great! Us guys will go upstairs while you girls and get ready down here." Rin said as they all agreed on it. The guys got their stuff and started to head upstairs.

"Tsuna-kun, we're going to go home to get ready." Kyoko said as she and their other friends, besides the ones who love there, started to leave.

"Wait, Yamamoto." The baseball player stopped and turned to Reborn. "I already have a yukata for you in Tsuna's room." Yamamoto brightened up while Rin and Mato, mostly Rin, were cursing the baby to the lowest pits of hell.

Somewhere else, a certain pineapple haired man sneezed as he dodged a tonfa to the head.

* * *

"I'm going to go see if the girls are done." Tsuna said as he got up from his bed. All the boys were dressed up in different yukatas. (A/N: Well no duh dumbass self!)

"I'll got with you." Yamamoto said. Rin was about to object, but ended up being tackled to the ground by Kuro and Natsu. 'Thank you.' Yamamoto thought.

"Mato! Are you guys done!?" Tsuna called out as the two got to the stairs. Yamamoto started to walk down with Tsuna following behind him. "We're coming do-" He was cut off when he accidentally tripped and started to fall down the stairs, bringing Yamamoto with him.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about-" He stopped when he moved his head up and opened his eyes.

"Are you guys okay!?" Everyone ran to see what happened. At seeing what happened, most of the girls blushed, Shura laughed her ass off, Yukio shook his head while sighing, Bianchi was mumbling something about love, Reborn was smirking, the boys looked shocked and Rin and Mato had a dark cloud over them. 'What the hell is this...?'

This is what they saw: Yamamoto with his back in the ground and Tsuna on top of him. Yamamoto's yukata was open and Tsuna's hands were on his bare chest. The right side of Tsuna's yukata fell off and was exposing the upper right side of his body. Yamamoto had his hands on Tsuna's hips and both had massive blushes. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"Hie!" Tsuna quickly jumped off of the other and started to apologize.

"It's fine, ne, Yamamoto?" Rin said as he and Mato were sending off deadly aura in waves. (1)

"Heh heh heh...Yeah...It was just an accident." Yamamoto said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Now that we're done with that, I think we should get going." Yukio said.

"Hold on! I wanna say somethin'!" Shura suddenly said. "First, Rin, Mato, Tsuna and Yamamoto, get out of the house!" Before any of them could say anything, Shura and Bianchi had kicked them out. "Now, Bianchi, if ya would be so kind."

"Right. Well both of us have made a deal that I can get Yamamoto and Tsuna together by the end of the night while Shura said she can make sure they won't end up together. We started this when we saw how Mato and Rin were trying to push Yamamoto away from Tsuna." The pink haired woman said. "So, we were wondering if you guys want to join in. We want to make teams. So who's in?" They all raised their hands, and paws. "Great. Now who wants to be on what team?"

"I'll help them get together." Yukio said, getting questioning looks.

"I'll help with that too." Shiemi said.

"Count me in on that." Suguro said, getting the same looks. "I want to go against Okumura." They all nodded.

"I guess I'll help out The other two." Izumo said. "Three people already got the other one and I want the teams to be as even as they can."

"I'll help out Tsuna and Yamamoto." Shima said.

"I'll help even out the teams." Konekomaru said. Kuro just walked towards Shura.

"I'll go against." Kagari said with Yomi agreeing.

"I'll help them get together." Yuu said. Natsu walked towards Bianchi.

"I'll be a neutral party and judge." Reborn said.

"Great. So the teams are me, Yukio, Shiemi, Suguro, Shima, Yuu and Natsu verses Shura, Izumo, Konekomaru, Kuro, Kagari and Yomi." Bianchi said.

"Wait, what about Sawada's friends?" Kagari asked. "And the little kids that were here?"

"We'll ask them when we meet again at the festival. As for the kids, Mama already took them to the festival with Kuroi-san." Bianchi said. The others nodded. "Right, now let's go." They all walked out the door and saw the four looking at them with questioning looks.

"It's nothin'. Now let's head over to the festival." Shura said.

'Looks like we need to get ready.' They thought.

**_END CHAPTER_**

1 - Picture Juvia from Fairy Tail when she first comes to the guild and does this to Lucy.

**It has just occurred to me that I forgot about Haru. Oh well. I'll bring her in later. Well I hope you liked it. Well, remember to leave a review on her thoughts (nothing too mean please) and until whenever, sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am ****_so _****sorry for not updating in...around two months... Yeah... So I have nothing else to say. Let's just get started with this.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Chapter 5: **Fun

"Sugoi~~~! It's so amazing here!" Mato exclaimed as she looked at all the lights and stuff going on.

"Tsuna-kun!" They all turned to see Kyoko and the others walking up to them.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan." They were all dressed up.

"Well I'm gonna go take a look around. See ya guys." Shura said as she started to walk away. Most of the others following her lead and leaving. The only ones who stayed were Tsuna, Yamamoto, Rin, Mato, Natsu, Kuro, Yuu and Gokudera.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Yamamoto asked as they all started walking.

"Oh oh! How about this!?" Mato said as she pointed to a paper on one of the stands.

_Want to show off how your singing skills are? Then sign up for the Namimori Singing Contest in the main plaza! All are welcome!_

"Hahaha! Sounds like a great idea! Me and Tsuna can do a duet!" Yamamoto said, putting an arm around the brunet's shoulder.

"_Or _he can sing with us!" Rin said as he and Mato, yet again, pushed the baseball player out of the way and blocked both of Tsuna's sides.

"Ano...Do I get a say in this...?" Tsuna asked.

"No!" The three said. The brunet turned to the other two with a pleading look. Gokudera looked like he was trying to decide something while Yuu just grinned.

"There is only one way to settle this!" Yuu said. All attention was too her. She lifted her fist and gave a smile. "Janken! (1)"

"Janken?"

"Hai. One of you two play Janken with Yamamoto and if he wins then he does a duet with Tsuna. If one of you wins then you three sing together." She said, pointing to Mato and Rin.

"That sounds fair." Mato said.

"Fine. I'll go then." Rin said as he stood in front of Yamamoto. "Ready?"

"Hai."

"Saisho wa guu!" They said as they pumped their fists. "Janken pon!" They looked and saw Yamamoto with his hand still on a fist and Rin with his two fingers out.

"Yamamoto is the winner!" Yuu exclaimed as she got his arm and raised it in the air as Rin was sulking on the ground with a dark cloud over his head while Mato patted his back.

"Hahaha! Looks like I get to do a duet with Tsuna!" Yamamoto said happily.

"I want a rematch!" Rin exclaimed as he jumped up.

"They already left." Mato said, pointing to the four that were walking away.

* * *

"So what have you two been doing?" Mato asked, looking at Tsuna and Rin. They were all sitting at a table, eating and drinking.

After signing up for the contest, Tsuna's friends came over and ended up going into little groups with the others. Gokudera stayed with Tsuna, but ended up getting kicked out by security for his bombs. Now let's get back to the crazy people.

Tsuna ended up spitting his drink out while Rin was choking on his food. The two ended up in a fit of coughs.

"N-nothing much! Ha ha ha!" The two said. That's when Rin, Tsuna and Mato froze.

"Tsuna? You okay?" Yamamoto asked as he shook the other boy. Yuu was doing the same with Mato.

"Mato? What's wro-"

"Duck!" Rin ducked down while Mato and Tsuna pushed Yamamoto and Yuu down as something flew over their heads.

'What the heck was that!?' They all thought. Rin looked behind him and saw a weird, deformed blob.

'Is that...a demon?' Rin thought as he saw the weird blob. He then noticed something. 'How did Tsuna and Mato notice it...?'

'It's times like this that I'm _so _happy for Hyper Intuition.' Tsuna thought. 'But what was that?'

'Thank you.' Mato thought as an image if Black Rock Shooter came into her mind.

'I'll help you see it and use our power.' The taller girl said. 'Looks like your friends noticed it.' Mato turned and saw the blob. That's when she saw the blob growing rapidly until it was the size of a building. 'I'm sure that Strength has noticed it too.'

'What is that!?'

'Crap! I didn't bring my sword!' Rin mentally yelled.

'I can't see it! I should have brought my gloves and pills!' Tsuna thought.

"You two can see it!?" Mato exclaimed.

"_You _can!?" That's when the three noticed something overhead and jumped out of the way (with Yama and Yuu) just as a giant blob hand slammed to the ground.

"We don't have weapons! How can we fight it!?" Tsuna asked. That's when he saw a flash and turned around to see something happening to Mato. Her pig tails grew, her clothes changed and her skin got paler. She now wore a sting bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket had white strips running along the length of each of her sleeves and had a white star on the front, left side and the back. She also wore a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves and black knee-high boots.

"I'll take care of this."

**_END CHAPTER_**

1 - Rock-Paper-Scissors. Everything there was from what I read.

**Okay, so here's the thing. I'm sorry if it sucked (especially the end), but I just wanted to get this out to you guys. I know there wasn't much 8027 and I'm ashamed of it. I'm also sorry if something is wrong with the Blue Exorcist part or BRS part. I know not much about the Blue Exorcist part. As far as the BRS part, you could say that the transformation for Mato is from the end of the ova, but the rest from the anime. Now that I'm done with that. Until whenever, sayonara!**


End file.
